Into the Dawn
by nic73
Summary: This is for the Paint it Red Remix challenge. A remix of a story by Iloveplotbunnies. It is set the night after Jane's rescue in the Season 2 finale. If I mention cellophane, you will know which one I mean. "we're going to skip all the usual questions and we're going to get straight to the point—what the hell are you doing in my bed!" oops forgot mention it's a one shot.


**I was assigned Iloveplotbunnies for the Paint it Red Remix challenge. In her original story she had Lisbon telling a fairystory so I have based my remix around a popular children's fairystory. I hope you enjoy it but I especially hope that Iloveplotbunnies likes what I have done.**

Lisbon switches on the light and closes the door to her apartment. It is a relief to be home. It's been a day she's glad has ended and hopes she doesn't have to relive. As she walks towards the kitchen she straightens a cushion that has fallen on to the arm of the couch. She stops dead in the kitchen as she's notices a mug cleaned and left to dry on her drainer, she's certain that it wasn't there when she left, it's a mug she offers to guests, not her favourite coffee mug that she uses herself. She removes the gun from it's holster and listens intently for a whole minute. There are no unfamiliar sounds, she moves softly from the kitchen and gives her living room another sweep, it's still empty. She heads down the hallway. Slowly and quietly she opens the bathroom door, shoving it so it opens all the way, telling her that there is no one behind it, the bathroom is empty. She creeps towards her bedroom. Each step raises the tension with in her, she takes a deep breath and relaxes her hold on the trigger. She pictures her bedroom in her mind, she knows having come from light that the darkness will be a disadvantage to her, so she formulates the plan of throwing open the door and hitting the switch in almost one movement. She plays it out in her mind, again and again so the movements are planted in her memory so they become almost a reflex action. She's at her door, she pictures her plan once more and counts to three. It goes as clockwork and as the light floods the room she finds someone in her bed, seemingly fast asleep,as there's no movement. The face can't be seen as it is buried beneath the covers but there is no mistaking the golden locks that peek out and contrast starkly against her dark blue pillow cases.

"Jane!"

The body stirs and green eyes peek out from under the covers. They wrinkle up and the brow furrows in a scowl at the sight of the gun. Hands rise in the air as more of the body is pushed up the bed.

"Lisbon, what's with the gun?"

"I thought I had an intruder, I do have an intruder! we're going to skip all the usual questions and we're going to get straight to the point—what the hell are you doing in my bed!"

"I tried the couch and it was too hard."

Lisbon shakes her head in disbelief:

"What?"

"I made myself a cup of tea, which was too hot by the way and I burnt my tongue. Does your water boil at a higher temperature than the rest of the planet? I have never burnt my tongue before."

"Jane get to the point."

After the tea and you still weren't home I was tired and couldn't keep my eyes open, I laid down on the couch but it was too hard, I just couldn't get comfy. I think I need to take you couch shopping."

Lisbon waves the gun,

"Jane!"

Well I was really sleepy Lisbon and I tried your bed and it was just right. You may not have good taste in couches but you really know how to choose a bed. Now are you going to lower your gun? Pleeeeease."

Lisbon, still in two minds whether to shoot him or not, reluctantly lowers the gun.

"Thank you."

"Now out of my bed Jane."

Jane pats the other side of the bed,

"Why don't you come join me?"

"In your dreams Jane."

"What kind of dreams are you suggesting I have? Look there's plenty of room and I promise no touching"

Jane holds his hands up to prove his point.

"There better not be, I still have the gun."

Lisbon flops on to the bed and postions the pillows behind her, she folds her arms glowering. Jane looks at her and smiles,

"Definitely no touching."

Lisbon rolls her eyes.

"Why are you here Jane?"

"It has been a difficult couple of days and I know how you worry about everyone so I thought I would come by and check how you are doing. Just let you know that someone worries about you too."

Lisbon snorts

"Sure Jane, now why are you really here."

"That hurts Lisbon. Haven't I shown that I care about what happens to you. As I said it has been a tough couple of days, with two murders, Red John, Kristina's disappearance and then the bloodbath you found me in."

"Well if you really cared about my feelings you would have been at headquarters, where you were ordered to stay and not gone off by yourself..."

"Where's the thanks, I found the hotel and led you right to the perpatrators."

" Only because the kids were too stupid to destroy your phone. You almost got yourself killed and was at the mercy of Red John."

Jane shrugs. Lisbon stares at him and the penny drops.

"That's what this is about. You're not here to console and support me, you're the one who needs support."

"No I'm here for you."

"There was no conviction there. You're slipping Jane."

Jane begins to fidget. Lisbon puts her hand on top of his.

"I can only imagine what you went through, It was ugly in there."

"Why didn't he kill me?"

It came out so softly, Lisbon almost missed it.

"I don't know."

"He was prepared to kill me last year?"

"Maybe it's as Rebecca said, he wants you chasing him."

"I never intended this to become a game, for me to become an object of entertainment. First Boscoe and his team and now Kristina, how many people are going to suffer because of me."

"It's not your fault Jane."

"If I hadn't started this they would be alive."

"What are you saying, are you giving up?"

Jane turns his face to her, a face full of despair and sorrow.

"How can I? Who will he kill to get me back playing again? I'm his now Lisbon. He controls what I do as you put it. I'm at his mercy."

Jane makes a noise that Lisbon could only describe as a cross between and derision and a laugh.

"I don't want to and what does that make me. I want to get him, exact my revenge."

Lisbon says the only thing she can say, the mantra that gets her through every messy Red John encounter that tears at her heart.

"We will get him Jane. One day we will get him."

Jane nods and leans back against the bed. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"A cup of tea would be nice."

Jane is looking through her Dvd collection when Lisbon enters with their drinks.

"Jane come away from there, here's your drink."

Lisbon knows she said that too sharpely. Jane spins around and a twinkle comes to his eyes as he notices her discomfort.

"Lisbon there's no need to be embarrassed you have some interesting titles here. I'm impressed, they are very revealing."

"That's what I'm worried about now come sit down."

Jane continues to peruse the collection and lets out a long low whistle.

"Jane come sit down!"

Jane continues as if she never said anything and pulls out a dvd.

"I always guessed there was a little of the romantic about you Lisbon. Sleepless in Seattle. I approve of your choice. An acceptable romantic movie, nice acting and not too soppy. Angela could get me to watch this one with her, I had to make sure I was armed with a boat load of tissues."

He looks her way and notices a little red in her cheeks

"Ahh I can see you're the same."

Lisbon is startled at the mention of Angela. He seldom mentions his family. She relents and lets him continue, if analizing her dvds will take his mind off the events of the day, then she can put up with a little probing.

"Aha! I knew this one would be here."

Jane holds up Pulp Fiction.

"A way to deal with the frustrating days."

He takes out another one and waves it in the air.

"A little nostalga here. How many times did you watch this with Tommy while he was growing up. I always thought the Mighty Ducks was a silly name. Oh Lisbon really? The entire Friends collection! I've never watched it but looking at these six beautiful people I bet your favourite was this girl here with the dark hair."

"Really you've never watched an episode of Friends?"

Jane shrugs.

"Not one?"

"Not one Lisbon, and obviously you consider it a gap in my education and experience in life. Perhaps you should choose one out for me and rectify this glaring omission."

"What? now? It's two in the morning Jane."

"C'mon Lisbon."

The pleading eyes, the flash of memories of the day. Her fear when he wasn't at Kenny's as promised, the drop of blood found at the abandoned hotel. The smell of death, breath held in horror at what laid before her. Relief at finding him alive, exhausted, in shock, but breathing. It's been a horrible day for her, it 's been a nightmare for the man before her. She smiles and nods. She is rewarded with a irresistable beaming smile. She puts in a disc and turns around to find Jane sat on her couch with the blanket off her bed, He lifts up the corner and invites her in.

"Thank you Lisbon"

They sit close together, shoulders and thighs touching, she feels his warm breath when he speaks.

"I knew you were the dark haired one."

"Shhh Jane"

"You and Chandler must end up together"

A dig in the ribs

"Ow woman..."

"Why do people always drink coffee, tea is a far superior drink..."

"mmmm not bad Lisbon for a half an hour of mindless entertainment..."

"...it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year. I'll be there for you...cause you're there for me toooooo."

She smiles.

Lisbon feels him slump against her, she turns off the dvd. A sleepy voice whispers in her ear,

"Leave it on, background noise."

She lowers the volume, wiggles out from under him while helping him slowly lay down. She lifts up his feet and covers him with the blanket.

"Thank you Monica... Chandler Bing is such a silly name... you're couch is lovely really.


End file.
